gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rage
The Rage is the second episode in Alpha Ranger's series. Synopsis Gumball has a bad enough day to wish everything away. Transcript Wattersons (excluding Gumball): *knocking on Gumball's door* We are supposed to be doing things today! Gumball: NO! Nicole: Why not? *wattersons go in gumball's room* Gumball: s*gets a devil-like voice* BECAUSE I'M IN A BAD MOOD... Anais: The best thing to do when your down is to actually DO SOMETHING! Darwin: She's right dude... Gumball: *turns into a Devil* I DON'T CARE CAN'T YOU ALL GET OUT OF MY LIFE! *they disappear* Gumball: Uh, ok...? *goes downstairs* You guys must be around here somewhere. *looks around* They probably just left without me. I'm just going to watch TV. *2 hours later* Gumball: It looks like i'm alone... But i'm still angry. Might as well see what people are doing. Gumball: Man nobody is here today... Gumball: *pretends to be really angry pushing everyone out of the way* I AM IN A BAD MOOD *opens eyes* Nobody is here? Gumball: I'll sing! COME JOIN IN. Gumball: It might seem crazy but I'm like a hot air balloon i'm about to blow up with anger! I care about everything everybody does. BECAUSE I'M ANGRY! Come on and stomp with me! Stomp alone if you think ANGER is the worst. But I will try to just be fine! *stops singing* Well, I guess everyone is gone. (You could see no cars no people no nothing except a bunch of houses.) Gumball: I think something must be wrong here... (You could see black smoke coming in) Gumball: *starts running away* WHAT IS THAT? (You could see the smoke starting to come left right and down towards Gumball which is now on his couch.) Gumball: *screams* I THINK THIS IS THE END *opens eyes* It's just black? *walks around* I just hit a wall! Wait, i'm in my house... *sees Banana Joe walking* BANANA JOE! Banana Joe: Why is nobody here? Gumball: BANANA JOE *walks in front of him* DUDE, IT"S ME.. Banana Joe: I'm scared.. NOBODY IS HERE Gumball: I can see him but he can't see me. (sees sign that says "Welcome to the Aither!") Gumball: Wait, what if I go to someone else's house... *goes to Banana Joe's house* Nobody is here... (Voice speaks.) Some Voice: We are supposed to do things today! I'M IN A BAD MOOD! If you're in a bad mode you should do something! Gumball: What is going ON! *everything goes back to normal* Darwin: Hey Gumball! Gumball: Did you guys see what happened? WITH THE SMOKE. Anais: I think you need to go outside more. Gumball: Ok... I'm going to my room for now. *thinks in room* Gumball: *gasp* That voice was...WILLIAM! *thinks* The aither, is a dimension that you go to if you wish something away important... like your family you go there. I think I have wished so many things away that it caused dark maybe evil...smoke to cover the town. So, why was William's voice there? (Episode Ends) Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Eposides Category:Archives